


In The Industry

by jordahparrish



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a big fan of Magnus, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Band AUs are the best time to throw Clalec under the bus, Blackmail, Complicated Celebrity Relationships, F/F, F/M, M/M, Magnus is a big fan of Insitute, Manipulative Camille Belcourt, Musicians, Pop Duo Jace & Lydia, Sex Tapes, Singer Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordahparrish/pseuds/jordahparrish
Summary: INSTITUTE are one of Brookyln's newer music acts, and they have gained almost instant success. Of course, with success comes the oh so dreaded heteronormativity of the industry. After an online article claims Alec and Clary are dating, the band decide to come out to their fans. Through a music video. A music video that involves Alec's favourite singer, Magnus Bane. The men find an instant connection and other difficulties pop up throughout the journey.





	1. This Really Takes The Biscuit

**Author's Note:**

> I have based each music act off of a currently existing music act and will be making reference to specific songs that already exist. So for an idea of the music that each act makes here's who I have based them off of.
> 
> INSTITUTE (Alec, Simon, Clary and Izzy): Don Broco  
> Magnus: MIKA  
> Jace&Lydia: Karmin
> 
> So if a specific song is referenced, you can check it out if you'd like!

  
_**INSTITUTE’S CLARY FRAY AND ALEC LIGHTWOOD: ARE THEY OR AREN’T THEY?**_

_For a while now many INSTITUTE fans have been questioning whether the feisty redhead guitarist and handsome lead singer have a thing going on behind the scenes. Nobody can deny their sexual tension in the band’s music video for ‘You Wanna Know’. And after Alec Lightwood’s most recent Instagram post, I think we can all agree that there is no longer any question about these two. Clalec is 100% real! I’m sure it won’t be too long until they’re confessing the truth to us, in which case shippers. Prepare your ‘told you so’ tweets!_

“Yeah, I still hate media,” Alec grumbled as he closed his laptop, “who in their right mind would think I’m even a little bit interested in you,” he turned to Clary who was sat by his side looking at the same article on her phone, “you’re… You.” 

“Well thanks, that’s a real confidence booster,” Clary replied in a sarcastic tone.

“Hey, I’m allowed to be mean to you. You know how it works, Izzy compliments you and I just pull your confidence back down.”

Clary rolled her eyes, “and to think, I’m nice to you.”

“Will you two quit fighting?” Izzy groaned as she walked into the room, “putting up with it is tiring.”

“Well Izzy, all I’m saying is one of us is your brother and one of us is dating you, you can’t ditch brothers but you can ditch girlfriends.”

“No she can’t,” Clary shook her head, “I made her sign a contract,” she joked and stuck out her tongue.

“You know I wrote Priorities about you,” Alec glared at Clary. Of course the fighting was a joke, and Clary knew that Priorities wasn’t in fact written about her at all. But she still played along and faked a gasp.

“How dare you! If I wrote a song about you I’d call it ‘What a bitch’.”

“If you wrote a song,” Alec repeated witha laugh, “honey, you can’t even write a jingle for a commercial.”

Izzy watched as Alec and Clary stared at each other before both bursting into laughter, she shook her head, “you two are exhausting!”

”You kind of have to get used to it,” Clary and Alec jumped when they heard Simon’s voice, he was sat at the desk by his computer.

”When did you get in here?” Clary pointed at Simon accusingly.

”I’ve been in here the entire time,” Simon raised an eyebrow, “I literally… Nevermind.”

Alec let out a chuckle, which caused Clary to start giggling.

“Jesus, are you guys high or something?” Izzy mumbled as she sat down next to Clary, the two just glared at her in silence until she spoke again, “so what are you reading?”

“A stupid article that says Alec and I are heterosexuals.”

“Not the dreaded heterosexuals,” Simon jokingly yelled from his seat, the trio looked over to him as he fell onto his knees, “when will they release their hold on us? When will they let us be free?”

Izzy snorted out a laugh, “you are such a dork.”

“Why thank you my sapphic queen,” Simon bowed to Izzy once he was back on his feet. 

“I’ve got it!” Alec shouted suddenly, “we have a meeting with Luke about our next music video tomorrow, right?”

“Well it’s actually today,” Izzy corrected him, for a moment he gave her a shocked look before continuing his idea.

“We’re meeting Luke about our next music video today. I have a totally cool idea. What if we like… Use the video to come out? Like you two hook up in the video, Simon and Raphael get it on and I have some good looking guy,” he paused, “why the hell am I the only single one?”

Izzy ignored Alec’s final question and stood up in joy “Alexander Gideon you’re a genius!”

“I know right.”

* * * * *

Luke was ecstatic during the meeting, as soon as they had explained their idea he had shrieked with joy, it was perfect - for both them and their fans. 

“It’s like one of those vloggers,” Luke clicked his fingers together, “when they upload one of those ‘I haven’t been honest with you guys’, you know… The ones that are all in lower case so you know it’s a serious video? Well we use your song, and I suppose the lyrics ‘Noone’s ever seen me like this’ can be great marketing for it. Since, well, noone has seen you like that.”

“This is going to be awesome,” Simon shrieked.

“Let’s say it’s set in a club where you guys are the performers, with cutscenes to you with various people throughout the night. Izzy with Clary, Simon with Raphael, and Alec with Magnus Bane.”

“Magnus Bane?” Alec choked slightly, “you mean like, the actual Magnus Bane?”

“I know for a fact I can book him for your video, he’s more than eager to work with other acts in their music videos and he loves your music.”

“You want me to get with Magnus Bane in a music video?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh sweet,” Alec whispered, leaning back in his chair, “this is going to be one hell of a shoot.”

“Alec has a thing for Magnus,” Izzy leaned forward, grinning at Luke.

“He’s a beautiful man,” Alec commented, letting out a dramatic sigh, “his music video for We Are Golden is my weakness.”

Luke grinned, “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he let out a low laugh.

Alec smiled, he knew that Luke was the director of that music video, well he did now anyway. He turned to Simon and smiled, “I told you Luke was a genius.”

”I told you that,” Simon hissed back with a raised eyebrow, “anyway, I know Raphael will be happy to do it, he’s been waiting for the day he can start referring to me as his boyfriend in public.”

“This is going to be awesome,” Izzy squealed, grabbing Clary’s hand, “the best video yet, you just know it.”


	2. I Am The Best You’ve Ever Seen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As soon as they meet, Alec and Magnus manage to get along... Very well.

“Ew,” Clary siged as she sat by Alec, “I’m never uploading a photo with you in it again.”

“Tell me about it,” Alec leaned back, “and Simon doesn’t help,” he glared over to the boy who was sat on his laptop. Simon saluted Alec at the mention of his name, “seriously Simon, stop feeding them.”

Simon chuckled, “I never said anything wrong, they manipulated my words.”

“My favourite thing,” Clary began, a smile showing on her face, “was when one fan said ‘Clary’s so pretty in this, I’m so gay’ and Alec just replied with ‘same’.”

Alec let out a low chuckle, “except they all think I was on about you being pretty,” he examined Clary and turned away, “and let’s be real, I’m never going to find you attractive even if I was into girls.”

Clary batted Alec’s shoulder, the trio looked up as Izzy entered the room, deep in conversation on the phone.

“Yes, that’s amazing Luke, thank you so much. You are literally the best person ever.”

“I’m offended,” Clary whispered to Alec.

“You thought you were the best person ever?”

“Awesome! We’ll be there, bye!” She hung up and smiled to the trio, “we’re going to start shooting the video tomorrow, it’s the earliest Magnus is free for a whole day - otherwise we have to wait like over a month and Luke wants us to be able to release the video soon, as long as we want to.”

“I’m going to be making out with Magnus Bane tomorrow,” Alec whispered, “oh yes, what heavenly deed have I done to deserve this?” 

“You finally changed your underwear?” Simon joked and a moment later he was dodging a ball of paper that had been thrown in his direction.

“Fight me,” Alec growled over to Simon, the boy winked back over to him.

“Raphael’s also free tomorrow. I think the aim is to get the entire video finished within five hours.”

Alec leaned back, “you know what, I could make out with Magnus Bane for five hours to be honest.” 

* * * * *

Clary and Izzy had began filming their moments together straight away. They were dancing together, laughing, and hugging. And then, when Magnus had arrived, the band were eager to meet him - but none more eager than Alec. Izzy watched as her brother stood back from the crowd, glancing over them all to see Magnus.

“I’m so glad to be meeting you guys,” Magnus had laughed, he then set his eyes on Alec, “and if I’m not mistaken, you’re the one I’ll be making out with.”

”Yeah, yeah,” Alec stammered out, “yes.”

Magnus was grinning, “well, this will be fun. Luke told me you guys are using this as a coming out video, very brave.”

“Thanks,” Alec let out a nervous chuckle, “I kind of… thought of it.”

“Right,” Luke clapped his hands together, approaching the group, “we’ve filmed Clary and Izzy’s scenes, Simon and Raphael, you guys are next. I suppose this can give you two,” he looked over to Magnus and Alec, “a chance to go through what you’ll be doing.”

Alec nodded and waved for Magnus to follow him, “so, we’ll be in the classic club bathroom set up. It’s like I follow you in here out of curiosity throughout the video and then… I pin you uup against the wall, like this,” he did so, gently nudging Magnus against the wall and placing his hands on the wall either side of Magnus’s head, “and then I,” he fucked his head and pressed his nose gently against Magnus’s cheek, then he pulled back and leaned in for a kiss, “and from there we…”

“Go with the flow?”

”Yeah.”

Magnus smiled, “you want to go through it?”

”Well, it’s simple r-really.”

“You follow me from the bar?”

”Yeah.”

”And then push me against the wall,” he smiled, “and kiss me, I’m guessing you kiss my neck too.”

“I can do.”

“I’d like that,” Magnus shrugged, “it’d be somewhat realistic I guess.”

“I really like your music,” Alec suddenly admitted, “and you, you’re awesome. And I think you’re pretty too, like hot, well gorgeous.”

Magnus continued to smile, “I know we just met but, I kind of want you to kiss me.”

Alec took the request and leaned forward - pressing his lips against Magnus’s, they weren’t even recording yet and he was kissing Magnus. 

He hadn’t exactly had a kiss for a while, and even when he had - it was with girls for music videos. Magnus’s kiss was… Alec wanted so much more, his kiss was warm, welcoming and Alec wanted it. He needed contact like this. He placed his hands on Magnus’s waist and pulled him closer, then pushing him against the wall again, this time with their bodies pressed together. He may have forgotten all about the music video in the next moment, all he was focused on was Magnus and the kiss. In all honestly, it probably would have gone further had Magnus not stopped them.

“We… Shouldn’t get too carried away,” he whispered, “we just met and… We need to do the video, I don’t think it would be wise to go into it over aroused.”

“I… Yeah.”

“But,” a smile sprung to his face, “we can… Go to my place afterwards if you’re free.”

Alec let out a nervous chuckle, “yeah, I’m free.”

“Fantastic,” Magnus whispered, brushing Alec’s shirt slightly, “you got glitter on you.”

”I think you mean, you got glitter on me,” Alec smiled down at Magnus, “this moved fast, didn’t it?”

”Well, I suppose. Although...” Magnus shrugged, “I’ve kind of had a crush on the lead singer of INSTITUTE for quite some time.”

“You have?” Alec felt his heart practically leap out of his chest, “oh… w-wow. I mean, like, I’ve had a thing for you for a while to be honest, I love watching your music videos and stuff, and you have the best voice ever. I love your We Are Golden video, and not because you were in your underwear throughout all of it - well that was good too - but it was really bright and colourful. It was… Wow.”

“Wow? What a compliment,” Magnus laughed, “your music video fro You Wanna Know is very ‘wow’ as well.”

“Is it because of the scene where I’m shirtless?”

“Definitely not,” Magnus scoffed, “I’m offended by the accusation. I suppose that did help with the experience.”

Alec smiled, “I’m glad I could help make your experience pleasant. I could make tonight… Heavenly if you wanted.”

“That seems like a good idea,” Magnus whispered, leaning close to Alec’s ear. Alec didn’t realise how close Magnus was to his ear until he felt Magnus’s lips brush against his ear.

 

* * * * *

“Where’s Alec?” Izzy hummed as she leaned closer to Clary.

“He’s talking Magnus through what they do,” Clary shrugged.

“It’s really not that difficult, it wouldn’t take this long to say ‘I push you against this wall and then we make out,” Izzy rolled her eyes, and then paused, “do you think he’s? No, Alec would never… Well, I suppose he might…”

”What are you on about?”

”Alec has the hots for Magnus,” Izzy pressed her lips together, “what if they’re like…”

“They met like twenty minutes ago,” Clary rolled her eyes, “I doubt they’d do anything that quickly. Alec is a man of class, is he not?”

Izzy shrugged, “if you were face to face with your celebrity crush, wouldn’t you want something more.”

”I already have more,” Clary whispered, leaning forward to place a kiss on Izzy’s cheek. Then the door to the small room opened and Alec and Magnus walked in, Izzy focused on Alec’s expression, and his lips. She knew her brother well, and that was the face and the lips of someone who had just been making out with someone he liked. She jumped up from her seat.

“I knew it! Alec you little scoundrel.”

“What?” Alec cocked his head to the side.

“You have beard burn,” she teased in a singsong voice, and ran her fingers over her own lips, “and look who has a bit of a beard going on,” she fakes a gasp and looked to Magnus, “you can’t just jump on your co-stars like that Alec.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “we didn’t do anything.”

“We made out for a short while,” Magnus admitted, “and yes it was good,” he let out a playful laugh.

”Magnus!” He was called by Tessa who was holding an outfit in her arms, “I’ve got an outfit for you, come with me.”

”Of course,” Magnus nodded and followed the girl, leaving only Alec with Clary and Izzy.

“I can’t believe you,” Izzy stood up, shaking her head, “lying to your own sister.”

“It’s not that big of a deal Iz. I just didn’t want you getting involved in my business.”

“I can’t believe you made out with him within twenty minutes,” Clary whispered, “that’s got to be a record.”

”Turns out we both have a thing for each other,” Alec shrugged, “so we just kind of… Began kissing.”

Izzy was smiling, “that’s good then. You guys can start dating.”

Alec hesitated to answer, he looked at Izzy, then Clary and then down at the floor, “I don’t know Iz, I don’t know if I’m ready to date anyone.”

“You just made out with him,” Clary laughed, “no way are you not ready to start dating.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just know i'm going to get shit for Magnus and Alec making out so quickly in this chapter. But I have plans, okay? I have plans.


	3. It's Easier To Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy doesn't take kindly to a decision that Alec makes, and neither does Magnus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is titled after the song Hurts by MIKA

Magnus and Alec quickly worked through their scenes and when it got to the scene against the wall, neither of them held back and Luke was pleased that they were working together so easily. Magnus hands had slipped underneath Alec’s shirt and Alec’s hands were constantly up against the wall. 

After that, they had decided to film the band performing the song in the club and then it would be over.

And then finally, an hour after they had began recording the band performing, they wrapped it up. Simon, Izzy and Clary were gathered around Magnus, “we should totally tour together at some point,” Simon begged, “Magnus and Institute!”

“I’d like that,” Magnus nodded.

Alec watched the conversation happen, he looked down at the ground and let out a sigh, he didn’t know what he wanted. Well, he wanted Magnus but… He was scared of the idea of a relationship. 

He looked up when he realised someone was stood in front of him, Magnus. 

“Hey,” Magnus spoke softly, sitting down next to Alec, “listen, I enjoyed today.”

“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “so did I… Can I… Can we spend tonight together?” He only realised what he had actually said when he saw Magnus’s eyebrows raise suddenly.

“You know what, I think we can do that,” Magnus nodded, “you, me, and a pizza?”

“Yeah,” Alec smiled.

Magnus seemed overjoyed by Alec’s acceptance to the suggestion. They both began to smile at each other, and Alec felt as though he were going to lean in and kiss Magnus right there but he held back. They could get to that later. 

* * * * *

And after their pizza, they did get to that. 

Magnus was on top of Alec, currently attacking his neck with bites and kisses. Alec had never wanted so much from someone before. But now he had Magnus Bane, the Magnus Bane, grinding down on him and sending all sorts of crazy thoughts through his head. 

Magnus pushed himself up slightly, “I know… I know we only met today Alexander but, I have to be honest,” he was whispering as he looked down at Alec, “I want to… Do things.”

“Things,” Alec repeated, “I mean, I want to as well, you mean like sex things right?”

”Yes.”

“Great, then let’s uh… Do sex things,” he awkwardly commented, letting out a small laugh, “God, I sound so stupid.”

Magnus shook his head, “shush,” he placed a finger over Alec’s lips, “don’t fret Alexander, I’d love to have sex with you, or ‘do sex things’.”

“Shut up,” Alec chuckled and then pulled Magnus back down for another kiss. Alec was enjoying this far too much, after one touch of Magnus’s lips against his, and now, when he felt Magnus grinding down against him - he needed so much more. Magnus’s hands had - once again - began to wander up Alec’s shirt just as they had when they were shooting the music video. 

Sure things were moving fast but… Alec didn’t exactly plan to go into much with Magnus. He was certain that the singer only wanted him for one night, so he agreed with himself that he would leave before Magnus had time to wake up. Right now, however, he’d stay in the moment. His hand was around the back of Magnus’s neck, and he moved with Magnus’s body as though he had had perfect practice.

Then the clothes slowly came of, one piece of clothing at a time. They’d only briefly pause to share a kiss and then get straight back to the stripping. Alec felt his stomach twist, the last time someone else had seen him naked was when his mother bathed him as a young child. 

He began to bite his lower lip as they were down to the last layer of clothing, the boxers. 

Now, Alec remembered how he had written the song Nerve, and how it went ‘I’ve got a lot of nerve’. Right now he had plenty of nerves, Magnus’s hands ran down his chest and stopped just above the boxers.

Suppose he pulled them down and began to laugh? Then what? Alec would walk home, embarrassed by the situation. 

He closed his eyes and… Oh boy was he surprised by how warm his boxers had been keeping him. 

* * * * * 

Izzy has woken up earlier than usual the next morning and decided to sit in the kitchen, it was a good decision. She loved being with Clary but sometimes the early morning mumbles from the redhead wouldn’t cease. 

So, sitting at the counter with a coffee in one hand and her phone in the other was something fresh and amazing.

She scrolled through Instagram, smiling at a photo from the previous day during the Music Video shoot. It was a photo of herself and Clary smiling and hugging.

Of course the comments were… Well…

_#BestFriendGoals_

_FUTURE SISTER IN LAWS THOUGH_

_They’re both so beautiful #SquadGoals_

Ignorant, that’s what the comments were. 

Izzy was startled when the back door into the kitchen opened, she glanced around and saw Alec enter with a thoughtful expression covering his face.

“Well aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” she taunted, leaning back on the counter, “what happened to you?”

”I…” He paused for a moment and cocked his head before speaking again, “I had sex with Magnus Bane and left before he woke up.”

”You had a one night stand with Magnus Bane!” Izzy screamed, rushing over to her brother, “Alec, I would have thought you’d at least stay to say good morning.”

”He didn’t want me for more than one night,” he shrugged, “I could tell.”

“Alec.”

”Izzy it was so good,” he gushed before she could say another word to make him regret everything, “I never knew that somebody could be so cute and so fucking sexy at the same time, and I definitely never thought that I’d have three orgasms in one night. I mean like, seriously, who’d have thought that somebody’s mouth could work like th-”

”Okay, that’s now borderline too much information,” Izzy waved her hands at Alec, “other than the sex, how was it?”

”It was good, we had pizza.”

”Cute.”

“But honestly Izzy, sex is good, why have I been staying away from it all this time?”

Izzy shrugged and sipped her coffee, “you were scared?”

“Well yeah,” Alec rubbed the back of his neck, “but when I was with Magnus I just… I needed to do it. I wasn’t afraid, I wanted to-”

”I get it,” Izzy stopped him quickly, “I need to stop you before you tell me who’s dick went where.”

“Oh we did both.”

“Alec!”

Alec began to chuckle mischievously, “sorry Iz, I couldn’t resist.”

“Was I hearing things right?” Simon walked into the kitchen rubbing his eyes as though he just woke, “Because I’m certain I heard Izzy say you had a one night stand with Magnus Bane.”

”I did.”

”You did? That’s awesome!” Simon rushed over and high fived Alec eagerly, they then both began to chuckle.

Izzy shook her head, “I can’t believe you’re condoning this,” she approached Alec, “you’re a terrible person. Imagine if the media found out you had a one night stand with Magnus and then left him in the morning. You’d be demonized. Actually, I’m demonizing you right now! Shame on you for leaving someone like that.”

“I don’t like the way you’re speaking to me right now,” Alec frowned, crossing his arms.

“You were infatuated by Magnus Bane, and you threw it all aside.”

”How was it?” Simon leaned on the counter as he watched Alec.

“Don’t encourage him Lewis!”

“It’s done now, Iz,” Simon shrugged, “he can’t go back and apologise for the one night stand.”

Izzy stared at Simon with her mouth agape, “yes he can!”

* * * * *

Magnus turned over, a smile on his face ready to place his hand on Alec’s chest but…

His hand just hit the mattress by his side. He opened his eyes wide and sat up, “great,” he whispered, “why… When I genuinely have feelings for this kid,” he groaned and covered his eyes with one hand, “why did he leave?”

There was a knock at Magnus’s door and Magnus gave a grunt which was a ‘yes, come in’.

Ragnor walked into the room, “after your callout tweet the other day I get a direct message every morning from this girl named Alaska Lowe, sweet kid, she’s concerned about your lack of caffeine.”

“Bless her,” Magnus mumbled, not even opening his eyes for his roommate, “were you here last night, Cabbage?”

”Yes,” Ragnor placed a cup of coffee on Magnus’s bedside table, “I heard a lot,” he shrugged, “I also heard him leave an hour ago… Did he-”

”He just left me,” Magnus opened his eyes finally, “a one night stand. Fantastic, right?”

”Oh,” Ragnor sat down on the edge of his bed, “my condolences.”

”I really thought he’d stay,” he pushed himself into a sitting position, “I thought he wanted me for… More than a night.”

Magnus grabbed his coffee and took a sip as Ragnor began to speak, “you want my advice?”

”As an actor or as a friend?”

”As an actor who happens to be your closest friend,” Ragnore responded, “I suggest you forget about the boy, focus on the positives, spend your day making your fans feel loved. Do a live Q&A!”

“You really think that will make me feel better?”

“Give it a try?”

And so, an hour after waking up, Magnus tweeted to let his fans know that he would be doing a livestream Q&A, and that his beloved Cabbage would be joining him. So later in the day, they set up the livestream and watched as views and comments flooded in.

“Magnus, why were you so upset this morning?” That was the first question that caught Magnus’s eyes and he let out a sigh after reading it aloud, “well, I just had a rough night and morning, a lot of emotions going through my head. Nothing for you Peaches to worry about.”

“Ohk,” Ragnor pointed to the screen, “what will your next music video be? I want to know too,” Ragnor rested his chin on his hand and watched Magus with delight.

“Well none of you have heard the song yet, since it hasn’t been recorded, but it’s in the planning and I’m aiming for that to be my next video. It’s a collaborative song with a very wonderful friend.”

”Biscuit?” Ragnor raised an eyebrow.

”Dear Biscuit,” Magnus hummed and placed his hand on his chest.

“Here’s a relevant question, why do you name people after food?”

”Because I think of food all the time,” Magnus shrugged with a quick laugh, “people I like I name after food I like, people I’m not keen on, I’ll name after food I’m not keen of. For instance,” he looked to Ragnor, “you know who might be named… Liver.”

“Pretty spot on,” Ragnor nodded.

“Will Ragnor be in your next music video?” Magnus read the next question, “possibly, you want to be in it?”

”If I’m free, I’ll be there,” Ragnor winked, “even if it’s just a cameo in the background,” he turned to the screen, “Magnus, what is your favourite INSTITUTE song and why?”

“Cliff’s Edge, because Izzy sings it.”

”Bitter,” Ragnor mumbled after his breath, receiving a look from Magnus, and then he flashed a smile, “my favourite is Whole Truth, you know, they did that video with Maia Roberts!”

“Oh my small Dumpling,” Magnus gushed, “she’s so sweet, and she was so perfect in my Blame It On The Girls music video.”

”I love her,” Ragnor agreed quickly.

“Ragnor, what has been your favourite thing to be in?”

”Oh a question for me?” Ragnor gasped dramatically, “I liked being on Marie Hunt’s Quest with Catarina Loss, she’s another good friend of ours.”

Magnus let out a laugh, “she’s fantastic.”

They continued to answer more questions until an hour had passed, “farewell for now Peaches,” Magnus waved to the camera, “I’ll see you all again soon! And Ragnor might be there too.”

“I’ll always be here,” Ragnor winked, “bye for now!”

Magnus’s smile dropped when the video stopped, “you know, I still feel like shit.”

”Then let’s get some ice cream.”


	4. Just Give Me A Minute Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roughly two weeks after Alec had left Magnus on a one night stand, he celebrates his 24th birthday - thanks to Izzy throwing a surprise birthday party, and inviting someone Alec was unsure he wanted to see.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place around two weeks after the last chapter, so I mean... I suppose they don't move too fast? But hey, just read and enjoy.  
> Excuse time, I was ill when I was writing this chapter so... If there's any mistakes blame the illness.

Things continued but things were… Boring. Alec had just been counting the days until he aged another year, Izzy was also counting - glad to see her brother grow older. He didn’t know that she was planning more than just an impromptu singing of Happy Birthday. She was, in fact, planning a birthday party for him. One that she knew he wouldn’t be fond of. He didn’t like the idea of having a birthday party but she wanted him to have one, she wanted him to celebrate. She spent time with Jace, deciding who should be invited to the party.

“I want to invite Magnus Bane,” Izzy admitted, looking into Jace’s eyes, “Alec had a one night stand with him, and I figured if I get Magnus the-”

”Alec had a one night stand with Magnus Bane?” Jace raised his eyebrows, “our Alec?”

”Yes, now I think tha-”

”He lost his virginity to Magnus Bane?”

“Yes! Get over it!” Izzy snapped her fingers in front of Jace’s face, “the point is, I think if I get Magnus to this party, I can get Alec to apologise for being such a dick and leaving Magnus in the morning, I saw Magnus’s Twitter, Instagram and Snapchat that day, he was fucking upset that he woke up alone.”

“I can’t get over that Alec sle-”

”Shut up!” Izzy yelped, “help me out here Jace!”

”Look, maybe just ask him to come to the party. But don’t tell him it’s for Alec, say it’s for Clary.”

”That’s a good idea, why aren’t you like this more often?”

”Excuse you!”

“Jace,” Lydia called the blond and frowned at him, “she’s got a point honey.”

”Don’t insult me Lyds,” Jace pouted, “people will think we’re fighting.”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “it’s okay, everyone already thinks Acapella is about us breaking up.”

”Isn’t that about Maia?” Izzy cocked her head.

“Yes, which is why she’s in the video, that same with your Whole Truth song.”

”That’s my favourite, by the way,” Jace winked to Iz, “so I say we get the party to happen at Pandemonium, it’s a nice place.”

Lydia nodded, “Raj will get us a discount if you’d like.”

Izzy shrugged, “I really don’t mind,” she quickly smiled, “I mean I can afford it at full price, I’m sure.”

”I’ll still get a word in there,” Lydia sat down next to Jace, “he’ll love this… Wait, won’t Magnus know that it’s not Clary’s birthday?”

”We’ll say it’s a celebration for her, because… She’s… Pregnant?”

Lydia and Jace looked to each other and then back to Izzy, “no, don’t do that,” Jace shook his head, “just say it’s in celebration of Clary because she hasn’t had a chance to celebrate previous birthdays,” he shrugged and flashed a smile, “much better than making up a pretend baby for Magnus to buy clothes for.”

“And if he buys Clary gifts?” Lydia looked to her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow.

“Tell him not to bring anything,” Jace replied.

“Magnus Bane will still bring a gift for Clary,” Izzy sighed, “he’s too kind. We’ll just… Get him to get something that Alec would enjoy. Screw it, I’ll just say ‘get her a teddy bear’ and be done with it, Alec’s way too difficult to buy for.”

* * * * *

Izzy found her way to Magnus’s place and stood outside the door after knocking, she crossed her arms and waited. He’d answer it soon enough, she knew he was home - he had posted on Instagram from his place only twenty minutes earlier staying ‘today is my lazy day’ so there was no doubt he was going to stay inside the entire day. 

Eventually, the door opened and Magnus was surprised to see Izzy stood outside. She smiled to him.

“Hey Magnus, listen, I know the entire Alec thing may mean you don’t want to talk to any of us but… I just wanted to invite you to Clary’s party, it’s a surprise for her. Just to appreciate her. She doesn’t get to celebrate her birthdays very much so… We thought we’d celebrate! We really want you to be there.”

”Will Alec be there?”

”Yes,” Izzy sighed, “but… you don’t have to talk to him!”

Magnus nodded slowly, “fine. Fine I’ll come but I won’t talk to Alec, he fucked me over,” he hissed and then turned away, “when will this be?”

”In two weeks,” Izzy smiled, “I’ll DM the details to you.”

“Awesome,” Magnus returned the smile, “I’ll be there.”

* * * * *

The party came around much quicker than everyone had expected, everyone was gathering inside Pandemonium - except of course for Izzy and Alec. Clary had been pulled aside, she came face to face with a rather confused looking Magnus.

”Clary, is this not…. Isn’t this for you?”

”Oh I forgot about that,” Clary frowned, “Iz had to lie to you to get you here… She knew you wouldn’t come if you knew it was for Alec’s birthday.”

“She lied to me,” Magnus sighed, “great, of course. Well then, I guess I’ll be go-”

”No,” Clary grabbed his wrist, “Iz is going to get Alec to apologise to you.”

”I don’t care,” Magnus snapped, “fact is, Alec used me for a one night stand, and I don’t take kindly to that. You know why? Because I actually liked him and I wanted him to stay.”

”Magnus please jus-”

”They’re coming!” Simon called out throughout the room, the lighs died down and everyone went silent. Clary still had a hold of Magnus’s wrist which meant he couldn’t leave. 

The doors opened and Izzy walked inside with Alec behind her, there was a loud call of ‘SURPRISE’. Even Magnus had joined in, he was hidden at the back of the crowd and he was certain that Clary would let go of him and he could make a quick escape. Eventually, she did and he turned to escape but only foound himself face to face with Raphael.

“Magnus, I didn’t expect to see you here,” he grinned.

“You know, I didn’t expect to be here, I thought this was for Clary, but I was lied to. Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to be goi-”

”Woah,” Raphael placed his hand on Magnus’s chest, “you can’t leave so soon.”

“I’m not staying when the… The party is for someone I don’t want to speak to.”

”This is about the one night stand thing, right?”

”Does everyone know about that?”

”Only Institute, Luke and I. Luke is of course very disappointed in Alec, along with Izzy. They both tell him off regularly.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “I’m going,” Magnus sighed, and turned around trying to escape through the main entrance.

“Magnus?”

Just his luck, he looked at the man stood in front of him, Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

“Wh-what are you… Why are you here?”

Magnus sighed, not wanting to make eye contact with him, “honestly, Isabelle told me this party was for Clarissa, that’s the only reason I showed up.”

“Oh, right, well… Th-thanks for coming anyway.”

“Mm,” Magnus began to move past Alec but Alec stepped in front of him.

“Please stay.”

“Why, so you can come back to mine, fuck me and leave again?” Magnus retorted, “because I don’t want that.”

“I’m sorry,” Alec whispered, “for… That… For that morning, I shouldn’t have left. I should have stayed and a-asked you… If you’d like to g-go out…”

Magnus finally made eye contact with Alec, “it’s a bit late for that now, don’t you think?”

”Yeah,” Alec nodded, “I’m really sorry,” he pulled a face and turned away but Magnus pulled him back.

“So you’re not going to?”

”Hm?”

”You’re not going to ask me out?”

Alec’s eyebrows shot up, “o-oh, oh really? I thought that-”

”I meant it’s too late for you not to have left that morning, but you can still ask me out now, so…?”

A smile came to Alec’s face, “do you want to go on a date?”

Magnus tapped his chin, “I’ll have to think about it, I mean I’m a very busy man and I don’t exactly feel like being taken for granted again,” he watched with joy as Alec’s smile dropped, “alright, alright. Your video drops at Midnight, right?”

”Yeah,” Alec smiled.

“Are you free tomorrow?”

Alec nodded quickly, “y-yeah, yeah I am, what do you have in mind?”

”Well, when your video drops and the fanbase knows the truth,” he stepped closer, “then people will figure out that we’re on a date. Java Jones? It’s my favourite place.”

“Okay, awesome,” Alec grinned.

“Happy birthday, Alexander,” Magnus chuckled softly, “I mean I’m still pretty pissed about the one night stand thing but, if I get a second chance, I’ll take it.”

Alec grabbed Magnus’s hand, “why don’t we have some fun tonight, not like… Not like sex, but I mean party fun, I usually don’t like parties b-but I’ll try to have a good time, I mean it’s my 24th s-so I should celebrate and have fun.”

Magnus smiled, “alright, you can make up for that other night by making my night fun.”

Alec pulled Magnus towards the dancefloor were Clary and Izzy were giggling and dancing together, “so you can dance,” Alec smiled, “but I can’t so… If you want to dance, you can… Lead me?”

”Oh come on, Mr. Rockstar,” Magnus teased, “I know for a fact you can at least move in time with the music, dancing isn’t that hard when you can move in time, darling,” he twirled Alec playfully and tugged him closer, “so are you going to put in the effort?” 

Alec shrugged before moving to the music with Magnus, it was entrancing, sure he had only just arrived but he needed to get deep into the party spirit. He placed his hands on Magnus’s waist and pulled him closer, he then leaned in towards Magnus’s ear, “I’m still so sorry about everything,” he whispered, “and I will do whatever it takes to make it up to you.”

Magnus simply replied with, “Alec, have you ever heard that song by Walk The Moon?”

”Which one?”

”Shut up and dance with me,” he began to laugh softly. Alec caught onto the joke after a moment and pressed his face against Magnus’s neck, before he pulled away he made sure to leave a kiss. When he pulled back, he was greeted by Magnus’s grin, “I have a proposition,” Magnus began to speak again, “we… We simply pretend that the One Night Stand wasn’t that, we pretend it was the beginning of our relationship.”

“Are you sure? I mean I kind of-”

”It was our first night together,” Magnus whispered, “the first night of many…”

“S-so, can we be… Y-you know-”

”Boyfriends?”

“Yeah, can we?”

”Of course,” Magnus smiled.

* * * * *

The party had been a success, there was plenty of fun for everyone. Even Alec had been eager to continue the party, when Midnight came around, everyone gathered to watch INSTITUTE’s new music video. Alec was amazed, they had held it off so that they could release it just after Alec’s bithday - and it was somehow perfect timing. He had Magnus again, in time for the release of the video. And he could even come out and say ‘I’m dating Magnus Bane’. People celebrated the video and also Alec’s birthday, it was over now but they continued to celebrate it. Because they deserved the fun. 

Alec noticed that Simon, Clary and Izzy were all gathered in one of the booths looking down at their phones wih mixed expressions. He approached them and listened as they continued their own conversation.

“Listen to this one, Justine Kalaker on Twitter said ‘I can’t believe this happened, they’re all so gay and I love it’, isn’t that the sweetest thing?”

”Well yeah,” Izzy shrugged, “except you’re bi, and Simon is pan.”

”Oh we know what they meant,” she shrugged, “and she also said ‘I’m crying, I’m so proud of INSTITUTE’.”

“Try this one,” Simon sighed, “It’s just acting, none of them are gay so shut up, they’re just pandering to the LGBT fans’,” he looked up and smiled to Alec, “oh hey Alec.”

”You’re reading reactions to the video?”

“Yeah,” Izzy nodded slowly, “some people are so disrespectful, this one person commented ‘Alec and Magnus making out is hot but you can tell Alec is uncomfortable so why the fuck don’t they just let him kiss a girl since he’s straight? Why did they have to have everyone kiss someone of the same sex? Because it’s in? Just be true to yourselves for fuck sake’ so people don’t think that we were coming out in that episode.”

“In which case,” Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and turned on his camera, “let’s make a video.”

Izzy cocked her head, “should we go somewhere quiet? Otherwise you’ll only hear the music.”

“Let’s go outside,” Alec grinned, running to the doors, the band followed him - all eager to hear his full idea. Once they were outside Alec found a light and stood in front of it, “so we should just all come out to the fans, you guys ready?”

They all agreed quickly and Alec turned the camera on, using the front camera he began to record the video

“Hey angels!” Clary instantly began with a grin, “we hope you all enjoyed our music video for Everybody as much as we enjoyed making it!”

Alec began to laugh quietly, “we’ve seen a lot of comments about the video already, some saying that we were simply ‘pandering to the LGBT community’ so we just wanted to say that that’s not true… In fact…”

“I’m super gay, Sapphic, Lesbian, it’s wonderful,” Izzy interrupted quickly, “and I’m currently dating an amazing bisexual redhead.”

”I’m that bisexual redhead,” Clary waved her hand to the camera.

“I’m pansexual,” Simon grinned, “and I am actually dating Raphael, I know everyone thinks that we’re just good friend… Oh boy are you guys wrong,” he chuckled.

“And… I’m gay,” Alec gave a small smile, “I’m also kind of… Seeing someone now, uh,” he nervously laughed, “whether or not he wants you guys to know who he is, I’ll have to find out later.”

Clary grinned, “oooh, you’re going to have to tell us all about it.”

“You already know who it is,” he glanced back to Clary and rolled his eyes, “anyway,” he looked back to the camera, “we hope this doesn’t change anything! But… If you do have a problem with us being who we truly are then… I suggest you educate yourself before sending hate.”

”Educate before you hate,” Simon chanted just before the video ended. 

Alec smiled to the group and looked down at his phone, “I’ll upload this to the band’s YouTube, post it on Twitter and Instagram, here goes nothing, right?” 

He logged into their YouTube account through his phone and then uploaded the video, grinning with excitement as the uploading bar began to fill. 

”You know, I’d be scared of what our publicist would think but considering Raphael is our publicist, I don’t think we need to worry,” Simon grinned, “the fans are going to be… Shook, I guess,” he shrugged. 

* * * * *

Magnus had stayed with the band that night, purely because he had indulged in many drinks throughout the night. But a bonus of that meant that he got to cuddle Alec throughout the night, and he loved the warmth of Alec’s body, it reminded him of how they were after their first night together - before Alec left of course. This time Alec couldn’t leave, because they were in Alec’s bedroom so he’d be waking up alongside Alec, finally.

Well he hoped he would be.

He was hit with a sudden wave of confused disappointment when he woke up in the bed alone, and instead of pressing his face against Alec’s chest and taking in the man’s scent, he could smell something burning and the next instant he heard shouting in Spanish, two people shouting in Spanish. He eventually got out of the bed and walked to the door, then he ventured out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where there was a mix of Spanish yelling, groans, and two people laughing. 

Izzy and Raphael were stood one side of Alec crying out to him in Spanish whilst Alec was scraping the charred remains of what should have been breakfast into the trash. Clary was on her knees laughing whilst Simon was recording the entire scenario for Snapchat. 

“I shouldn’t have had to make it anyway, it was my birthday yesterday,” Alec frowned, dropping the pan onto the counter and leaning back against it, he pouted and crossed his arms. Magnus grinned and approached the pouting man.

”Emphasis on yesterday, darling,” he smiled and then quickly pulled out his phone to take a picture of himself in front of Alec, “perfect, so… You don’t mind if I let people know we’re dating, do you?”

”Of course I don’t mind,” Alec suddenly began to smile, “that would be amazing.”

“Perfect,” Magnus began to type out a caption for the photo, he had placed a black and white filter over it and once the caption was finished, he posted it.

“The people will know,” Magnus grinned, “well, we do work fast but… As I’ve said before, I’ve had a thing for you for quite a while.”

Alec placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek, “I think I should come clean about the mistake I made, leaving you before…”

“If you wish you make that confession,” he nodded slowly, “I don’t mind.”

Magnus smiled and looked over to Izzy and Raphael who had stopped complaining, “I know I can’t cook,” Izzy commented, “but Alec’s meant to be the talented one.”

”Dear, you’re very talented,” Magnus tutted looking over to the girl.

Alec was smiling brightly, “you realise that we’re going to receive a slew of homophobic and biphobic comments, right?”

”I know, but who cares when I’m the one in your bed.”

“Good point,” Alec let out another laugh and pressed another kiss, this time on Magnus’s lips, “you’re my boyfriend and I’m yours, nothing can change that.”

”Mm,” Magnus nodded, “nothing will change it.”


	5. I Had To Make It Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camille Belcourt and her father begin to plot against Magnus's relationship with Alec, her father does - after all - own Magnus's record label. The band are struck with a surprise celebration when their music video hits 1 Million Views.

The fan reactions were varied, some of the proclaimed ‘Clalec shippers’ had decided to revolt against the band, and that meant that they were sending hate messages to Magnus and Izzy - which was stupid, it wouldn’t make Alec fall in love with Clary if they were being shit to his sister and boyfriend. Neither Magnus nor Izzy had been affected by the hate - at least they weren’t letting it show. Magnus kept a smile on his face around Alec but sometimes Alec could see it fall when he was looking at his phone.

Clary had received hate for the situation as well, but she hadn’t told anybody about it - because it wasn’t as bad as Izzy’s or Magnus’s. It was mostly messages calling her a whore for being bisexual, or telling her to break up with Izzy and date Alec - to make him straight. She ended up uninstalling twitter from her phone because she wanted to stop herself from seeing the messages. It wasn’t hard for her to keep a smile on her face, because she was always a smiling person.

She went to Instagram and posted a photo of herself with Magnus and Alec - she really needed to shut the haters down.

_Sorry guys, but this photo is the only time I’ll be getting between Magnus and Alec. I’m not ruining a happy relationship._

She couldn’t be bothered to read the comments, because she knew that half of them would be insulting to her, to Magnus and to Izzy. Alec got off lucky, being the attractive lead singer of the band meant that no fans ever wanted to hate him.

* * * * *

Camille Belcourt, the daughter of the owner of Belcourt records, was a spoiled child. She got what she wanted, when she wanted - as did her father. He growled as he walked into her office.

“Have you seen this?” He turned his phone to her where there was a picture of Magnus and Alec, “this is going to ruin our label.”

“It’s ruining everyone,” Camille stood up and approached her father, “everyone is turning against the band, turning against Magnus.”

“We can’t let these imbeciles ruin entertainment for their fans,” Mr. Belcourt locked his phone and placed it in his pocket, “which is why, my little Cammy, I want you to do something for me - for us.”

“And what would that be?”

“Well, we need material enough to blackmail Magnus,” he shrugged and then placed a small camera (easy to miss) on the desk, “you’re already his friend, sneak into his room, hook this little baby up and we’ll be able to get some footage worthy of blackmail. I’m sure he’d hate for a sex tape to leak.”

A grin found it’s way to Camille’s face, she grabbed the small camera and looked up at her father, “this is an excellent plan,” she accessed the camera with ease, “I can get a live feed on my phone and when things begin to get hot with the boys, I can control it from my phone to start recording.”

“This is a fool-proof plan, my little Cammy,” the man was grinnig, “then Magnus will get rid of his boytoy, start dating you… Once people realise that you’re dating, he’ll propel us into popularity.”

* * * * *

Magnus opened his door to a grinning Camille Belcourt.

”Camille, what are you doing here?”

Camille smiled as she passed Magnus, “just dropping by to see a friendly face, how’s my dad’s favourite man doing?”

“I’m fine, I wouldn’t exactly say I’m his favourite.”

“Oh contrare, young Magnus. My father thinks very highly of you,” she grinned, “I heard you’re dating that Alec boy.”

Magnus smiled and gave a nod, “I am.”

“He’s cute,” she hummed and looked around the house, “this is a nice place, you need to show me around.”

”Of course!” Magnus smiled to her and began a quick tour of the house. 

He took her around the living room, the kitchen and last off all showed her upstairs. He led her to his bedroom, to the spare room and quickly glanced into the bathroom. Once the quick tour was over, he smiled over to her, “would you like some coffee?”

”Yes please, “ she smiled to him, “can I use your bathroom quickly?”

”Of course, I’ll be downstairs in the kitchen when you’re done,” he smiled over to her and made his way down the stairs, having no idea of what she was truly trying to accomplish.

He was humming to himself as he made the coffee, he was glad Camille was being so kind - he had known her to be harsh in the past. She seemed kind, almost too kind but Magnus wasn’t going to question it - instead he’d joyfully converse with her seeing as she was now so happy. Perhaps she had found someone that made her that way. 

Camille returned just as the coffee was ready, she had a smile on her face as she approached him, “so you and Alec, do you think you guys are destined to be together forever?”

“It’s hard to tell, I mean we only started dating recently.”

”Have you guys already… You know?”

”Oh yeah,” Magnus nodded, “we actually had a one night stand, I’m allowed to talk about it because Alec decided he’s going to tell people anyway.”

“One night stand, how scandalous,” Camille gasped, she grinned at Magnus as she grabbed her coffee, “honestly Magnus, aren’t you afraid people might call you a slut?”

”I’m already being called that,” Magnus rolled his eyes, “for getting in the way of ythe ‘inevitable pairing that is Clary and Alec’ even though Alec’s gay.”

“Wow, people really don’t want you two together, huh?”

“No,” Magnus sighed and crossed his arms “but I love being with him.”

Camille flashed a smile to Magnus and placed a hand on his shoulder, “well, if it’s meant to be, it will be.”

”Thank you, Camille.”

”You’re welcome,” Camille took a sip of her coffee, “here’s to you and your future.”

”And to yours.”

* * * * *

Izzy clapped her hands together, “we got a million views on the Everybody Music Video, so guess how we’re going to celebrate,” she looked to Clary and raised an eyebrow, “I’ll give you a hint. Alec is at Magnus’s, Simon is at Raphael’s…”

”One million views sexy times!” Clary jumped up, “thank God,” she placed her arms around Izzy’s neck, “I’ve been waiting for some celebatory sexy time.”

“I was going to suggest we settle down with a hot cup of cocoa,” Izzy pulled a face.

“Oh, well we can-”

”I’m kidding,” Izzy laughed and moved closer to Clary, “of course we’re going to have some well deserved sexy times,” her voice went into a low whisper and she watched with joy as Clary pressed her lips together.

“I love it when you talk like that.”

“I know you do, sweetie,” Izzy’s hands moved to Clary’s waist and she tugged her as close as possible, “so, since we’re home alone - where do you want to do it?”

“I’d say let’s stay classy and do it on our bed.”

”Good shout,” Izzy whispered,s he grinned and then pulled Clary through to the bedroom. Izzy knew how to make Clary weak, and Clary knew how to make Izzy weak - neither of them had any power over the other - and that was absolutely wonderful.

Clary smiled as she rushed away from Izzy, “you know what I do love?”

”Listening to our music?”

“Heck yeah,” Clary placed her phone next to the bluetooth speaker and pressed play, he first song to play was Superlove and Clary looked over to Izzy with a bright smile, she rushed back over to the bed and jumped onto it excitedly, “so, celebratory sexy times!”

Izzy laughed softly and leaned over to Clary, beginning with gentle kisses and then moving into heavier kisses. She placed her hand on Clary’s thighs and eventually moved to straddle the girl. 

“You’re going to drive me insane,” Clary whispered as she looked up at Izzy.

“You’ve already driven me there.”

* * * * * 

Camille grinned as she watched the footage on her phone, Alec and Magnus had made their way over to the bed and she had placed the camera perfectly. She managed to start recording and sat back patiently. Her father would be proud, she didn’t need to be kind to Magnus to get what she wanted, she now had full control. She realised just how gold the footage was when Magnus and Alec stripped down and ended up getting it on above the covers. Full-frontal nudity for their sex tape, she couldn’ wait to see the look on Magnus’s face when they confronted him with the blackmail. 

It was just under and hour later when she finally stopped the recording, because Alec and Magnus had both reached their orgasm - and that part of the footage was golden. She grinned and began the drive back to her father’s office, she knew he was going to be proud of her, he’d be eager to get Magnus in the office. They’d both be heartbroken by the outcome and that just made Camille’s smile grow. 

They shouldn’t have fooled around in the first place.


	6. When The Boss Laughs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon reflects on his love for Raphael. Magnus is blackmailed by Belcourt Records and is tasked to do the one thing he wouldn't dream of doing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're all going to hate me.

Simon enjoyed spooning with Raphael - okay he adored it, he adored the way he could shuffled up behind his boyfriend and fit perfectly. He adored the way Raphael would turn around in the middle of the night and whisper things that he’d never let anybody know he said, things like ‘you’re so gorgeous in the moonlight’ or simpler things like ‘I love you’. Simon adored it when Raphael’s hand would grab for his and the way they could smile at each other in the silence.

He did not, however, adore that Raphael was an active dreamer who sometimes enjoyed to kick in his sleep. He had ended up with bruised legs, and it sucked, but Raphael was always eager to apologise. 

After their night full of kisses and cuddles, however, Raphael was exhausted and he was still throughout the night, which meant Simon got the best night’s sleep he had had in a while.

He woke up to the smell of something cooking, and all he could tell was that it was delicious. He jumped out of the bed and rushed to the kitchen to find Raphael standing in his sweatpants with an apron on. 

”Good morning, mi amor,” Raphael chanted as he heard Simon enter, “settle down, breakfast will be ready soon.”

”It smells so good,” Simon grumbled as he leaned over Raphael’s shoulder, “mm, and so do you.”

“You’re acting like a hormonal teenager, get away from the food and be patient.”

“Yes father,” Simon mumbled.

“Alright, didn’t realise you had a daddy kink,” Raphael taunted.

“Why, do you like it when I call you daddy?”

”No, definitely not.”

”Daddy, please.”

”Simon Lewis, I swear if you don’t shut the fuck up, this food will be going over your head.”

Simon grinned to Raphael and nodded, moving over to the table, “I’ll be quiet.”

“Good boy,” Raphael gave a smug grin, "I heard you guys are going on the Metel Morning show, do you think little old Raph could tag along?" He glanced over his shoulder and flashed a smile, "I can't remember the last time I got to see Maia."

"The last time you saw was when we were shooting the Whole Truth video," Simon informed Raphael quickly, "I suppose you can tag along, if this breakfast is good of course."

"Meatballs in the morning, of course it's going to be good," Raphael laughed as he turned back to the food.

"Nothing like a mouth full of balls to kickstart the day."

"You're a terrible person."

* * * * * 

Magnus smiled briefly to Alec when he woke up, he was planning on moving forward and kissing him but he was distracted when his phone began to ring. He answered the call and turned onto his back, “hello?”

”Magnus.”

”Mr. Belcourt, good morning. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

”I’d like to arrange a meeting today, be at my office at 1pm, no earlier, no later.”

”Got it.”

”Good.”

The phone call then ended instantly, Magnus dropped his phone and hummed, he turned back to Alec and smiled, “darling, I’ve got to go to a meeting at one.”

”M’kay,” Alec mumbled out a response, 

Magnus placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek, “come on, wake up my sweet prince.”

“No,” Alec groaned.

”Please, darling,” Magnus sighed, “if you get up now, we can easily fit in a morning fool around.”

“I’m so comfortable Magnus,” Alec reached up and pulled Magnus closer, “cuddle me some more.”

”Alright, I suppose cuddles will be good.”

“I’m so, so sleepy.”

Magnus let out a quiet chuckle, “alright, just go back to sleep then.”

Alec smiled and buried his head into the pillow, “I’m so glad we decided to get back together after the one night stand,” he mumbled sleepily.

“Mm,” Magnus replied with a soft hum as he stood up from the bed and began to get ready for the meeting.

Alec had fallen asleep seconds later, and Magnus listened joyfully to the boy’s breathing. It was slow, calm and wonderful. He dressed in one of his more toned down outfit and kissed Alec one last time before going down to the kitchen to make himself breakfast, as he ate he wondered what Mr. Belcourt could have possibly wanted. He seemed miserable over the phone - but didn’t he always. 

Only the meeting would give him answers, he had no idea what he was getting himself in for.

* * * * *

At the offices, Magnus was welcomed into Mr. Belcourt’s office by his daughter, Camille. She pointed him over to a seat that was facing Mr. Belcourt’s desk, the record label owner was sat in his chair with a smile on his face. Camille made her way to sit next to her father and Magnus couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow when he looked at the father and daughter.

“So, why am I here?”

”For good reason,” Mr. Belcourt replied in a low voice, “Mr. Bane, your relationship with Alexander Lightwood needs to stop.”

”What? What the fu-”

”Shush,” Mr. Belcourt held up a finger, “now, you’ll wanted to listen here. Cammy, prepare the laptop,” as Camille stood up to retrieve said laptop, Mr. Belcourt leaned forward, “Magnus, I’m going to cut straight to the point, you’re going to break up with Alexander Lightwood, or you can say goodbye to Belcourt Records.”

”Well that’s an easy choice,” Magnus narrowed his eyes and stood up.

“Sit down, Bane, that’s not the end of it,” he grinned and watched as Magnus took his seat again. Camille set the laptop in front of Magnus and grinned as she pressed play. 

Magnus felt fear wash over him as he watched the video that was playing on the screen. Footage from inside his own home, his own bedroom, of him and Alec. He tensed up as he watched the video, it was only of the previous night - how had it… He closed his eyes and turned away.

“You’re going to do as we say,” Mr. Belcourt hissed, “or this will go out to the public, and you don’t want to do that to our boytoy, do you?”

”N-no,” Magnus whispered.

“Fantastic, then you have 48 hours, Magnus, to break up with Alexander. Once you’ve done that, you’ll start dating my little Cammy.”

Magnus looked up between Mr. Belcourt and the man’s daughter, he didn’t want to agree to any of it but he couldn’t let them leak a private video of him and Alec. He nodded slowly and looked down again.

“O-okay, I’ll… I’ll do it.”

* * * * *

Alec had ended up spending the day doing household chores for Magnus, to surprise his boyfriend of course. He had decided that he could happily spend his future doing this for Magnus. He discovered vacuuming was much funner when dancing was involved. 

Magnus arrived home around eight in the evening, which was odd considering his meeting was at one in the afternoon. He looked exhausted so Alec decided it best not to throw questions at the man, he simply flashed him a smile and placed a plate of food down in front of him.

”For my darling dearest,” he winked and pressed a kiss on Magnus’s forehead - oh yeah, he could definitely get used to this kind of life.

Magnus had given him a smile but Alec knew it was forced. 

He still didn’t want to question it.

Alec had moved to continue doing some more housework and when he returned to the table he realised that Magnus had already finished his dinner and gone to bed. A frown came across Alec’s face, Magnus seemed exhausted, yes, but he was never this bad.

When the household chores were finished, Alec made his way into the bedroom where, as guessed, Magnus was lying in the bed facing away from the door.

“Are you alright, sweetie?”

”Yeah,” Magnus replied, “I’m fine.”

“You want some cuddles? You seem kind of down.”

”No, I’m fine.”

”Magnus…”

”Alec, please. I’m fine, just let me go to sleep.”

Alec was taken aback by the man’s tone of voice, he looked down at the floor, “okay… Sorry.”

He moved out of the room and decided that he’d probably only go to bed once Magnus was asleep. Magnus was obviously put in a bad mood, and Alec didn’t want to give him a reason to be any angrier. He, instead, spent his time doing more quiet housework - it was a good way to pass his time. 

About an hour later he made his way back into the room, Magnus was asleep. Once he was undressed, he gently moved the covers and slid in next to Magnus. With ease, he shuffled next to Magnus and wrapped his arms around the man. He hoped that Magnus would appreciate the cuddling when he woke up, after all, Alec only wanted to ensure his boyfriend’s happiness. 

* * * * *

Izzy was grinning as she looked down at her girlfriend and Simon, “as if we’re going to be on Gretel and Maia’s show tomorrow, live TV, we could increase our fanbase.”

“It’s going to be epic,” Clary grinned, “Alec knows, right?”

”Not yet,” Izzy shrugged, “he’ll be coming home today so I’ll surprise him then.”

“Awesome,” Clary let out a giggle, “hopefully he won’t have to cancel a date with Magnus for it.”

”Hopefully not,” Simon joined in, throwing a wink to the redhead.

* * * * *

The day had began, Alec had smiled brightly when he woke up. He was sure that Magnus’s attitude would change. He turned onto his side and placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek. 

“Morning beautiful.”

Magnus mumbled something incoherent and turned away from Alec, perhaps he was still in a mood after all. After a moment of awkward silence, Magnus turned back to Alec. He seemed to smile, and then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Alec’s, the kiss seemed desperate. Alec thought of it as Magnus’s way of apologising.

Magnus had then pushed Alec down onto his back and climbed on top of him, he pressed many kisses along Alec’s jaw and he gripped tightly to Alec’s hands. Alec didn’t think much of it, in fact he was purely overjoyed by Magnus’s kisses. 

The joy, however, faded when Magnus spoke for the first time that day.

“I… Alec I don’t feel anything.”

“What?” Alec opened his eyes.

“Nothing, I… I feel nothing.”

“Magnus what are you-”

”I can’t do this, I don’t know who I was fooling. You… You were right to leave me that day, we should never have… Have taken this past a one night stand.”

”What, M-Magnus you can’t-”

”It’s not going to work Alec, I don’t…”

“You don’t want to be with me,” Alec whispered.

“No.”

”You don’t love me.”

”No.”

”You never loved me.”

”No.” 

“You’re not even sorry.”

There was a brief moment of hesitation, “no.”

Alec felt his entire world fall apart. He was certain his heart actually broke. He pushed Magnus away and jumped off of the bed, “fuck you,” he hissed as he picked up his clothes, “I can’t believe you played me like this, you’re… You’re horrible,” he let out a choked sob and as soon as he was dressed he ran out of the room. 

He wanted to scream, he was angry and broken. Magnus had played him for a fool. 

He managed to get a cab back to the house he shared with his band, he paid the driver and then slowly made his way up to the house. He hadn’t stopped crying the entire way home and the driver had tried to talk to him but Alec couldn’t get out a single word without crying even harder. He entered the house through the back door and crossed his arms in a comforting fashion as he leaned back against the door. 

Alec could only think one thing in that moment, Magnus Bane was an absolute asshole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told you that you'd hate me.  
> I'm sorry.


	7. Bruise Like A Peach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> INSTITUTE attend an interview with Maia and Gretel, where Alec reveals the current state of his and Magnus's relationship to the public.

Izzy’s smile of pride dropped when she saw her brother in the doorway to the living room, his cheeks were wet with tears and his eyes were red. Simon and Clary went silent as well. Izzy needn’t ask what was wrong before Alec rushed forward into her arms and began letting out loud sobs. Izzy looked to her side to Clary and Simon, who were shocked by the sight. She tightly wrapped her arms around her brother and held him close.

“It’ll be okay, Alec, whatever it is, I promise.”

”I hate him,” he whispered, he pulled back from Izzy, closed his eyes and moved over to the sofa to sit with Clary and Simon, “I can’t… I can’t believe.”

“What happened?” Simon asked in a gentle voice.

Alec let out a loud yell of anger and hit his fist against the arm of the sofa, “Magnus never wanted me, he never loved me, he fucking… He fucking fooled me. He told me that we were better as a fucking one night stand!”

Clary’s eyebrows shot up, “but he gave you such a hard time after that one night stand.”

“He’s such a… He’s a… He’s a cunt,” Alec spat the word angrily, “I can’t believe he did this to me, I can’t… I can’t fucking-”

Clary moved quickly between Alec and Simon and placed a hand on his back, “hey, focus on the positives Alec, don’t focus on that jerk. Listen, tomorrow, we’re going to be on Gretel and Maia’s show!”

“Great,” Alec groaned.

“You’ll be okay to do the show, right?”

Alec nodded, “I should be, it’ll be nice to have something else to focus on.”

“That’s the spirit,” Simon grinned, “you can always make some bitter remarks about him if you want.”

Alec began to smile and leaned up against Clary, “I just… can’t believe he did that to me.”

“Angsty tweet time?” Clary offered with a small smile.

Alec nodded and pulled his phone out of his pocket he loaded twitter and pulled a face as he tried to think of what to tweet. 

_What an asshole._

And after that first tweet he had to tweet another.

_I bask in the glory of knowing you have to live knowing you’re an asshole._

And another

_Everyone deserves to know how fucking cruel you really are._

And perhaps one more for good luck.

_@MagnusOfficial so yeah that’s how I feel._

He smiled and passed his phone to Clary, “wow, passive tweeting helps a lot.”

“You tagged Magnus!” Clary squeaked, she covered her mouth and let out a giggle, “Alec, you savage beast.”

”Just so he knows the indirects are to him,” Alec grinned. 

“You’re going to be on Drama Alert at this rate,” Simon scoffed as he looked at the tweets on his own phone.

“He needs to know how angry he made me, like he didn’t even try to be nice about the break up. I can be pissed if I want to be, right?”

”Right, but nobody directly calls out people like that Alec,” Izzy laughed softly, “you’re so savage, I love you.”

”Thanks, somebody needs to.”

* * * * *

Magnus curled up as soon as Alec had slammed the door, he stayed in that position and cried himself to sleep. Magnus did love Alec. He really did. It hurt him that he had to hurt Alec like that. He broke his boyfriend’s heart and he broke his own. 

Fucking Belcourt fucking Records. 

But he wasn’t going to risk Alec’s privacy. There was no way.

He was certain he wouldn’t be able to mend what he had broken. He could feel his heart breaking as he thought abou Alec, he had struggled through the break up - it was harsh but it was the only way he could get rid of Alec quickly. Well, perhaps it wasn’t the only way. But if he was harsh to Alec, it would keep him away - and that’s what Magnus needed to do. 

He was truly sorry about what he had done, but Ahe knew all too well that Alec would ignore anything he’d have to say in the future.

He deserved to be ignored. He deserved to be hated. 

The heartbreak was exhausting, and Magnus had fallen asleep again moments later. The rest was for the best. Magnus would only be looking forward to a miserable day anyway. If the fans found out, Magnus would lose them all. But what was the point of having fans when he couldn’t even have a boyfriend?

* * * * *

Clary walked into Alec’s room with a small smile as she saw Izzy curled up next to her brother, she knew Izzy was in there - it was a given, Izzy hadn’t stayed in their bed that night and Alec had been an emotional wreck throughout the entire day. They had all made an effort to cheer up Alec throughout the day, but for the most of it they let Alec cry. It had hurt them to watch, but he needed to let it out. 

Izzy had stayed next to her brother throughout the day, she had rubbed circles on his back and leaned against him as he sobbed. It was clear to them all that Alec was in pain, he was angry and upset. Of course he was, he was allowed to be after what Magnus had done to him. He had stints where he was calm but then he’d suddenly break down. 

The sight of Izzy comforting Alec was enough to make Clary smile, she didn’t want to disturb them but she needed to wake them up for the interview.

“Wakey wakey guys,” she gently spoke as she approached the bed, the siblings stirred awake. Izzy looked over her shoulder to the redhead and flashed a smile.

“Five more minutes,” she whispered.

”No can do, we’ve got to get up and ready for the interview.”

”Interview?” Alec sat up slowly and cocked his head to the side, “what interview?”

”Oh crap,” Izzy pressed her lips together, “I forgot to tell you, we’re doing an interview with Maia and Gretel this morning.”

Alec put a smile on his face, “we’re going to be on the Metel Morning Show? And you didn’t think to tell me?”

”You were a bit preoccupied,” Clary shrugged and then ran her hands down her cheeks to imitate Alec’s crying.

”Fair point,” Alec cleared his throat.

”You’ll be okay to do it, right?” Izzy looked into her brother’s eyes, “they might ask questions about Magnus.”

”Well, if they do, I’ll make sure to give them honest answers.”

* * * * *

Maia and Gretel grinned to the group as they sat down on the sofa, “I’m so glad to see you guys again,” Maia admitted as she watched them.

“Oh yeah,” Gretel looked to Maia and then to one of he cameras, “for those who don’t know, Maia was in INSTITUTE’s music video for Whole Truth!”

Maia proudly smiled to Gretel, she looked back to the group, “so you guys recently released your music video for Everybody-”

”Which was very hot, by the way,” Gretel added, she winked to the group and let out a chuckle.

“I loved that you used it as a means of coming out,” Maia smiled brightly to them, “it really as wonderful. You guys got a lot of backlash for it though, didn’t you?”

Izzy nodded and began to answer, “quite a few fans decided that we were queerbaiting by making out with people of the same sex, but when they found out that Clary and I were actually dating a lot of them… They decided to boycott the band, because Clary was dating me and not my brother.”

Alec let out a groan, “Clalec is my nightmare.”

“Tell me about it,” Clary laughed gently, “Izzy received hate for dating me, and Magnus Bane also received hate.”

Alec turned away and let out a quiet scoff of laughter, he leaned toward Simon and whispered in his ear, “he’s going to receive so much more now. “

“Yes of course!” Gretel clapped her hands together, “Alec, you’re dating Magnus Bane aren’t you? I’m sure everyone wants to know how that’s going?”

Alec turned to the two presenters and put on a smile, “yeah well… It’s actually not going on anymore. He broke up with me yesterday so…”

”Oh, I’m really so-”

”It’s okay,” Alec waved a hand, “he decided he preferred us being a one night stand,” he admitted, still smiling to the girls, “so yeah, rough break up.”

Gretel and Maia looked speechless, they turned to each other as a call for help.

“I mean I’m okay now though,” Alec eventually ended the silence, “I’ve got… I’ve got great friends who support me, they make me happy and I guess that’s all I need.”

”As long as you’re happy,” Maia commented with a smile.

* * * * *

After a short while of questions the show cut to a commercial break and Alec had made the mistake of checking his phone throughout it. It would have been fine if he hadn’t opened Twitter.

MAGNUS BANE SPOTTED WITH CAMILLE BELCOURT A DAY AFTER HIS BREAKUP

The picture underneath was Camille and Magnus at a coffee shop… Kissing.

There was a sudden struggle of breath, Alec dropped his phone clenched his fists. He said he was better now but… That was… Izzy approached her brother cautiously.

“Alec? Honey, are you alright?”

Alec shook his head, he closed his eyes before speaking, “he… He’s with Camille Belcourt, already…”

”What?”

”M-Magnus…” He opened his eyes and looked down at his sister, “I don’t think… I don’t think I can do the r-rest of this interview Iz, I’m going to burst out crying.”

”It’s alright,” Izzy ran her hand through Alec’s hair, “Clary and Simon can handle the rest of it, we can go sit in the Green Room, would you like that?”

Alec nodded and grabbed his sister’s free hand, “please.”

Izzy explained the situation to Maia and Gretel who said they were perfectly fine with the change. Their plan was to play a game with the four members of the group - ju6st a game of ‘Most Likely To…’ but they would easily make it work with Clary and Simon. 

* * * * *

“Welcome back, we’re joined today by the member’s of INSTITUTE, currently with us we have Clary Fray and Simon Lewis, bassist and guitarist for the band. So we want to play a game with you guys,” Maia spoke proudly to the pair.

“I love games,” Simon agreed cheerfully.

“Fantastic, we’re going to play a quick game of Most Likely To, where we pitch a situation and you vote who in the band is most likely to be in that situation! You’ve got four signs in front of you with your names on it, just hold up the one that you relate to the scenario,” Gretel explained, she grinned brightly to the duo. 

“First of all,” Maia began, “who’s most likely to injure themselves on stage?”

Simon and Clary shared a look before they both leaned forward and grabbed a sign, They flipped up the signs and both of them had picked Clary. Clary let out a loud laugh when the choice had been made.

“Have you ever hurt yourself before?” Gretel’s eyebrows shot up

“Oh my God, so there was this one show in Ohio,” Clary began, “I think there’s actually a video of this performance… We were performing Whole Truth,” Claryy shared a brief moment with maia where they both smiled, “so me, Simon and Alec were each stood on our own blocks. We reached the first chorus and… I fell backwards off of the block.”

”Oh my God, that was the worst sound I had ever heard,” Simon hissed.

“Next one,” Gretel eventually spoke up, “who’s most likely to adopt a puppy as like a… Spur of the moment thing?”

”Spur of the moment,” Simon repeated, he searched across the signs.

On the count of three Clary and Simon held up their signs, Simon held up two - Clary and Alec. Clary held up Alec’s sign. 

”Oh come on Clary, I think both you and Alec would both be guilty of adopting a puppy.”

”Okay yeah, maybe,” Clary tutted.

”Who’s most likely to get lost in a supermarket?”

Both of them picked up their Simon sign.

“Who’s most likely to dye their hair blue?”

Clary held up Simon but Simon held up Izzy, which sparked a debate between the two of them. 

After the game had finished, they continued to talk about their 

* * * * *

After their performance of Everybody - which Alec had just about managed to be in the right shape for - the show ended and Alec was able to let his smile fall again. 

He was hurt and he was angry. So there may have been some agression put into the bridge of the song. He was glad that the public would now know about the breakup though - he was certain that fans would be appalled at the way Magnus treated him. Perhaps that thought brought a smile to his face, even if it shouldn’t have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember that Magnus is being blackmailed throughout this so whilst his actions may seem harsh, he knows he can't do anything about it.


	8. I Hate To See Your Heart Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somebody shows up to give Magnus a irresistable offer, and to give assistance in his love life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while! But I'm back!

Magnus wished he could have told Alec the truth, he wished he could have explained the blackmail. But he knew if he had, Camille would release that video in a heartbeat. 

The Belcourts easily had full control over his every move. They were disgusting. It was painful, watching each day go by and knowing how hurt Alec was, he lost many fans over the entire discourse, he was slandered in the news - but the Belcourts didn’t care. They only cared that he was with Camille and on their label. 

It had been two months since the break up, and life was none the better. 

But on the two month mark, Magnus was surprised to see a familiar face at his door, Luke Garroway.

“I’ve got some great news for you buddy.”

”My death is due?” Magnus groaned, “please say yes.”

”You’re coming on tour, next week in fact - I know it’s short notice but you were personally requested by the singer of the headliner.”

“Who’s the headliner?”

“Paramore.”

Magnus raised his eyebrows, “Hayley Williams wanted me to be a supporting act, well that’s… Not the oddest thing I’ve ever heard.”

“There are already two supporting acts but it was kind of their idea to make it more of a… Quad-band tour.”

“Awesome, who are the other bands?”

Luke cleared his throat and looked Magnus in the eyes, “Jace and Lydia,” he paused, Magnus was pretty sure he knew what was coming, “and INSTITUTE.”

“Yeah, no can do.”

“Well, when I only said Paramore it sure sounded like you could.”

Magnus rolled his eyes, “INSTITUTE hate me, so do Jace and Lydia - in fact it’s a miracle Hayley Williams doesn’t hate me.”

Luke shrugged, “she wants to meet with you today, to discuss something important. So look smart, I’ll be taking you there.”

”And how do you have ties with Hayley Williams?”

”I’ve got friends, look, get dressed, come talk to Hayley.”

”Fine,” Magnus groaned, he walked away from Luke and did as instructed, quickly smartening himself up for the meeting.

* * * * *

Alec hummed along to the song on the radio, Paramore’s most recent song, ‘Hard Times’, he looked around to Izzy and grinned, “can you believe we’re going on tour with them? It’s going to be epic.”

“I know, Luke said Hayly came up with the concept all by herself, a quad-tour, it’s fucking brilliant.”

“Who’s the fourth?” Alec raised an eyebrow.

“It hasn’t been announced yet,” Izzy pulled out her phone, “which is weird - we’ve got a week left until the tour starts.”

“Perhaps it’s going to be a surprise guest, like Fall Out Boy, or Panic! At The Disco!”

Izzy laughed gently, “maybe,” she smiled and placed a hand on Alec’s shoulder, “I’m so glad to have my big Alec teddy bear back, better than the 24/7 depression machine.”

“Do you think I liked being like that? I fucking hated myself every single day, I still kind of do - but not as much as I hate you know who.”

“He who shall not be named,” Izzy nodded, “well, hey, you’re now going on tour with Paramore - so he’s the sore loser. Plus everybody hates his guts.”

Clary rushed into the room with a sile, “Hayley is finalising the fourth act of the tour, all she said to me is that she’s meeting him today - so it’s a solo act.”

”Brendon Urie is basically Panic! At The Disco by himself,” Alec looked at Izzy, he raised his eyebrows, “so you never know.”

Clary let out a laugh and shrugged, “he has a point.”

Izzy rolled her eyes, “I’m pretty sure Brendon Urie isn’t going to be going on tour with us.”

“Damn,” Alec pouted.

“She said she might call me up after she’s finalised it, so I reckon she’ll let me know,” 

“You have to tell me straight away,” Alec pointed to her as he began continued to dance to the song playing.

“Of course big man,” Clary nodded, she grinned as Izzy joined in with her brother’s dancing, “I’ll be making lunch if either of you want any.”

* * * * *

Luke walked Magnus into his office where Hayley was looking around at pictures on the wall curiously, she turned when she heard the door open, “hi,” she greeted him excitedly, “so I’m guessing Luke explained my proposal to you?”

”Yes, but it’s a stupid idea, me on tour with my ex - who, by the way, would gut me alive.”

“I didn’t want you here to talk about your ex,” she took a seat and leaned back, crossing her arms, she flashed a smile to Luke - he nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, “I actually wanted to talk about your current girlfriend.”

”About Camille? Why?”

Hayley pulled a face and leaned forward in her seat, “I went to high school with Camille Belcourt, she was a manipulative bitch then and I’ll be damned if she still isn’t one,” she narrowed her eyes, “as ridiculous as this sounds, I’ve done my research, I’ve watched videos of you two, I’ve seen pictures. Since you started dating, two months ago, she’s tweeted about you over a hundred times, you know how many times you’ve tweeted about her?”

Magnus shrugged.

”You haven’t! You look downtrodden whenever you’re together.”

“I-”

“When I was in Junior Year, I was going to go to prom with my crush, I had liked him for ages. It got to prom night, I was waiting to be picked up by my date but... He didn’t come - my mom ended up driving me to prom and I was an hour late. I got there, just to see him already on the dancefloor, with Camille Belcourt.”

“Oh.”

“I later found out that he had been blackmailed by her, as had several other people. I found out how evil she was.”

Magnus pressed his lips together and avoided eye contact, “well-”

“What’s she got on you? A badly lit photo? A dirty text?”

Magnus sighed, he licked his lip and slowly decided to answer, “a sex tape, with Alec…”

”Oh?”

”We didn’t consent to the filming, she filmed it through a window.”

Hayley’s eyes grew wide, “that’s disgusting!”

”I can’t do anything about it, the only reason I broke up with Alec was to protect him, I personally wouldn’t have cared - but for Alec, I don’t want him to be hurt.”

Hayley leaned back again and pressed her thumb against her lip as she thought, “well, you could explain it to him.”

“If I do that, she’ll release it - she’ll find out. I shouldn’t have even told you, she’ll find out somehow.”

“Two months ago, when you were with Alec - nothing mattered to him more than you, and nothing caused him more pain than when you broke up with you. Alec is very open about a lot of things, well he used to be - I’m pretty sure he’s become more closed off, it’s a small change but it’s there.”

“Are you like some psychologist or?”

”I watch a lot of TV,” Hayley casually put her feet up on the desk, “so, I suggest that you come on tour, the Tour For Four, and on that tour, you publicly apologise for the events, you explain them all to him - we shut down Camille Belcourt live on stage in front of everyone, Belcourt Records is a vulgar company, that’s the honest truth.”

Magnus frowned, “I don’t know…”

”How much do you love Alec Lightwood?”

”I love him so much,” Magnus replied, “I really do.”

“Then you agree,” she smiled brightly, “you’ll be coming on tour and publicly apologising to Alec.”

Magnus was silenced by the woman, she still had the smile across her face, “uh… I guess I am.”

“How about we set it up, we bring him on stage - blindfolded, you know - he’s going to get a surprise. You apologise briefly over the mic, and then when I get back into singing, you quietly explain to Alec what’s going on.”

“If he doesn’t-”

”I think he will.”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“Then perhaps you should know that he’ll understand,” with that, Hayley stood up, “and we’re obviously going to begin the boycott of Belcourt Records.”

“I suppose that’s… If I do this, I’ll lose my label.”

Hayley smiled to Magnus as she approached him, “we’ll get you signed to a new one,” she winked, “I’ll be announcing your addition to the tour today, if that’s alright with you?”

“Yes, alright.”

”Thank you so much Magnus, I’ll make it a tour you’ll remember.”

”It better be.”

* * * * * 

Clary was packing her first suitcase ready for the tour when her phone rang, she quickly answered it once she saw Hayley’s name on the screen.

“Hey! How did it go?”

”Really well,” Hayley responded, “we are officially having a Tour for Four!”

”Awesome!” Clary cried out, “so who’s the fourth?”

”Promise you won’t freak out?”

”Freak out? What would I freak out abou-”

”Magnus.”

Clary went silent, she blinked before muttering a simple ‘oh’, she backed up to the wall furthest form the door and began to violently whisper, “why would you invite him? You know how much of a dick he was to Alec, it was all over social media!”

“Yes, I know, but there’s a reason for it - you need to trust me, and as much as you don’t want to, you need to trust Magnus too.”

“I’ll have to break it to Alec, he might hate you forever.”

”You’ll understand,” Hayley pleaded, “just tell him that he doesn’t need to talk to Magnus, I want them both there.”

“Alec might want to pull out, Magnus sent him into a really depressive state. God, Hayley, I like you a lot but… This wasn’t the right idea.”

“You’ll understand.”

“I don’t think I will, nor will Izzy, nor will Simon, and there’s no way in hell Alec will. I’ll go break it to them now.”

“Thank you.”

”Yeah, I’ll see you in a week,” Clary ended the call and dropped her phone onto her bed, she let out a sigh and approached the bedroom door, “oh God,” she quickly opened the door and walked through to the living room wher Alec was sat with a blanket around him and Izzy was sat next to him on her tablet, she stopped in front of them and flashed a smile, “Facetime Simon, I know who the fourth performer is.”

“Is it Brendon Urie?” Alec leaned forward, still wrapped in his blanket, “do I get to bask in the glory of Urie?”

Izzy was on her phone, attempting to facetime Simon as they had a conversation, “Alec, you know it won’t happen.”

”But imagine it!”

 _“Imagine what?”_ The group looked to the phone as Simon answered the face time, Izzy held it up and waved to Simon.

“Clary’s got the dish on who’ll be joining us on tour, are you prepared?”

 _”Totally,”_ Simon responded, obviously with a mouthful of food at the time.

“Okay,” Clary took a deep breath as Izzy turned to phone so Clary could see Simon, “so… Hayley called me a moment ago - obviously, and she let me know who the fourth performer is.”

“Tell us already Fray,” Alec ordered.

Clary pressed her lips together, she didn’t realise it would be this hard, “it’s… Uh…”

Izzy leaned forward in anticipation, “is it Justin Bieber? Because I’d understand the dread.”

”Worse.”

 _”Worse than the Biebs?”_ Simon hummed.

“It’s Magnus,” Clary admitted, she watched as her bandmates’ faces dropped in unison.

“I’m not going on tour,” Alec stood up and dropped the blanket immediately, “get Jace to sing all of the songs instead, he can do it,” he made his way out of the room, “and to think just a second ago, Hayley Williams was a God to me.”

“She said to trust her,” Clary called out to him, “I don’t know what she’s planning but she was really serious.”

“Unless we’re going to publicly humilate him at every single concert,” Alec hissed, his face turned to an expression of pure bitterness, “I’m not going.”

“Alec,” Izzy turned to him with a sorrowful look on her face, “this is a tour with Paramore, we can’t give that up because of some dickhead.”

Alec rolled his eyes, “fine,” he looked down, “fine, we’ll do it,” he seemed saddened by the agreement, but he still flashed a smile, “I’m gonna go take a nap.”

Izzy frowned as her brother left the room, “Hayley is a nice person, why would she do something like this?”

”All I know is we have to trust her.”

 _“She better have a good plan going on,”_ Simon grumbled.

Clary nodded and pulled a face, “I think we’re all hoping that, Simon.”

* * * * *

Magnus looked at the Tweet he had composed, he was pretty sure that he would get many hateful responses for it. He was going on tour with his ex’s band, when he had been a complete asshole. He finally sent out the tweet and then placed his phone by his side. He closed his eyes and hoped to relax, but of course his phone instantly began to ring.

He answered the call, “hello?”

“Going on tour?” It was that nagging voice of Camille, “I don’t think Dad’s going to be happy with that.”

“Release me from the record label then,” he hissed, “but I haven’t broken our deal so don’t you dare release that video.”

Camille let out a shrill laugh, “good, as long as you don’t break our deal.”

Magnus was surprised at how easy it was, “okay…”

“You’re no longer signed to Belcourt Records, have fun handling your music by yourself honey.”

“Oh I will,” he smiled, “I guess… Thank you?”

Camille scoffed, “I’m coming on this tour with you Magnus, as your girlfriend, I have to travel with you.”

”No, you don’t…”

“Well I’m going to.”

The call ended, Magnus closed his eyes and groaned - now he was dreading the tour.

* * * * *

Alec was in no way okay with the tour, he didn’t want to be a part of it anymore, he didn’t want to see Magnus’s stupid face ever again. It made him feel sick.

He suddenly felt the same way he felt when the breakup was still fresh, how was he supposed to survive counting down the days until he saw that bastard again? He was under the covers on his bed, he just felt weak, because of that stupid asshole.


	9. Tidy That Shit Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tour begins and unfortunately for many members of the tour, Camille has decided to join - havoc breaks out, will Camille get her way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The music video mentioned towards the end of this chapter is meant to be the same as Don Broco's music video for Technology: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzuSruxHL2g

“And so begins our Tour For Four Tour Diary!” Clary called out as she began recording on her phone, “we are now leaving the building, goodbye home, farewell sofa that I love so much.”

”Stop being dramatic,” Izzy groaned as Clary turned the camera to her, “I’m going to go get Alec.”

Clary followed Izzy through to Alec’s bedroom, they walked into the room without knocking to find that Alec was still underneath his covers - clearly not prepared to leave, “Alec,” Clary tutted as she looked at the bed, “get up we’re leaving!”

”I’m not,” Alec mumbled, “go on tour without me.”

Clary stopped recording, as Izzy threw back the covers - Alec was a mess, and only in his underpants, “tour for four, Alec! Tour for Four! Are you really going to miss out on the opportunity to tour with Paramore? Nobody in their right mind would do that!”

“I’m not in my right mind, look just forget that I ever said I would go on the tour, instead just let me stay here and sulk.”

“We are not doing our songs without you,” Clary groaned, “come on Alec, sure us three can sing - but you’re our lead singer, the main attraction of INSTITUTE!”

Alec glanced over his shoulder, “I don’t like being the main attraction, you guys deserve the spotlight.”

”It’s always the lead singer in the band that gets the recognition, Maroon 5 for example! Name me the band members, tell me who plays what instrument. Even with Paramore, most people don’t know Zac and Taylor!”

“True.”

”And Panic! At The Disco! Average people might be able to name Brendon Urie, but all of the other members? Forget about it.”

“And you are Alec Lightwood of INSTITUTE,” Clary held out her arms, “do you know how much the ratings dropped when you weren’t in the Maia and Gretel interview after the commercial break? They practically fell flat, Alec - without you, we’ll get booed offstage.”

”Because I’m just the singer,” Alec grumbled, he sat up, “bands like Fall Out Boy, people know all of them, and 5 Seconds of Summer… So-”

”Their lead singers play instruments, Alec. Their singers play instruments remember?”

Alec fell back on the bed, “we should be more like them, not like Adam Levine and Maroon 5 - not Alec Lightwood and INSTITUTE.”

“Then pick up a guitar,” Clary rolled her eyes, “but for now, can you pick yourself up so we start the journey to the tour? Simon’s already outside waiting for us, we can talk more when we’re on the move!”

Alec finally stood up, “fine,” he pointed to his bags in the corner, “that’s my stuff, I’ll get ready if you two take them out for me.”

Clay rolled her eyes but did as asked, Izzy quickly followed her, leaving Alec to get ready. He smiled as the door closed and then moved to his dresser, he had already set out an outfit on top of the dresser so he could easily get straight into his clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror first, and he wondered when he’d find somebody who’d love him again. 

* * * * *

Magnus was terrified to face Alec and his friends and family again. He arrived at the arena ready for soundcheck, he knew instantly that the others were already there, Paramore, Jace and Lydia, and of course INSTITUTE. He made his way inside and was led to an area were the acts were all sat together, having simple chatter. His eyes immediately went to Alec, who had noticed him but was doing anything to avoid eye contact with him. He looked gorgeous as usual, Magnus was sure of that. 

Oh, and Magnus had Camille in tow unfortunately. Simon shot him a look and then he heard him scoff. Magnus was pulled to the side suddenly and Camille was left alone briefly.

“You brought Camille? This was your chance to escape the wicked witch,” Hayley hissed quietly.

“I had no choice, she threatened me.”

Hayley rolled her eyes, she pushed past Magnus and approached Camille, “hey there.”

”Hi,” Camille responded.

”You don’t remember me, do you?” Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow, she may have seemed powerless - being short in comparison to Camille, but she stood strong. It was somewhat like her stance in their music video for ‘Misery Business’.

“One of those egotistical celebrities that use their name to get freebies, huh?”

“Hayley Williams,” she held out a hand, and as Camille shook it she dropped her smile to a scowl, “you stole my date to Junior Prom.”

Camille rolled her eyes, “you’re that little trout!”

“Trout? How original. Listen Camille Belcourt, I know what your game is here,” she glanced to Magnus and then to Alec who was clearly ranting to his sister about Magnus’s presence, “and I know who you’re trying to hurt.”

“Christ,” Camille growled out, “Magnus told you!”

”No, I know how evil you were in high school, it was a trait you’d never drop,” Hayley narrowed her eyes, “watch this space Camille Belcourt, daddy can’t buy you out of everything,” Hayley turned away and approached Alec, hoping he’d be okay to talk to her. She missed the smirk that showed up on Camille’s face and the hidden whisper of ‘I’m so glad I brought this with me’ as she pulled a USB Drive from her pocket. 

* * * * *

Soundcheck had been and gone, there were a few glares thrown between people - from Alec to Magnus as INSTITUTE performed cover of ‘On My Mind’ by Ellie Goulding. It was also entirely possible that Hayley had directed the majority of ‘Misery Business’ to Camille, Zac and Taylor were more than entertained by her challenging expression. Camille meanwhile had been plotting the perfect moment to make her move - it would be during the instrumental of ‘Misery Business’. Everybody loved that song, people would be recording it, it would go global - it would only take one person to upload it carelessly. She couldn’t wait. 

The show started, Jace and Lydia took the stage and instantly began entertaining the crowd - even as Lydia was setting up her microphone, she managed to position it perfectly and as she walked away the arm that was set at a diagonal dropped down. She rushed back to pick it up and then laughed out a ‘God I hope nobody sings from that area, now that would be talent’.

They began their set shortly after that joke. The crowd loved them. It seemed to end quicker than it started, as the stage was then swapped for Magnus’s set up.

A mixed reaction from the crowd occurred, some cheered, most booed - but Magnus kept a brave face, “I know,” he responded to the boos, “I hate me too, I’ve done some terrible stuff,” he looked to the side, catching Alec’s eye as he watched from the side, “and I regret them,” the look on Alec’s face showed that the other man completely misunderstood what his words meant. Because Alec was offended, angry, ready to kill by the looks of things. Magnus had made it sound like he regretted Alec but he didn’t - he really didn’t!

Whilst Magnus performed, Camille inspected Paramore’s setlist. Misery Business was the second to last song, just before Still Into You - it seemed like a perfect place to play the video. 

By the end of his set, the crowd were ready for INSTITUTE to take that stage, everybody was happy to see them. Alec passed Magnus, and looked at him momentarily. Magnus knew he whispered something, but he didn’t hear what. He dropped his head and instantly found Camille, who was looking at him with what seemed like a proud grin. That was odd for her. Pride for Magnus.

“You were amazing,” she commented quickly and then made a point of wrapping her arms around him as Izzy walked past.

Alec’s sister turned to them and pulled a face, “your dress doesn’t match your shoes,” she commented to Camille, “nor does your face, then again that doesn’t look good with anything,” she looked to Magnus, “and you’re just an asshole.”

“Mature, little drummer girl,” Camille pushed Magnus to the side and moved towards Izzy, “don’t make me give you a beat you’ll never forget,” she narrowed her eyes.

“I’d shove my drumsticks right up your ass if you weren’t already so far up it.”

“Oh boo hoo, you’re jus-”

”Izzy,” Clary grabbed the drummer’s arm, “come on, we need to start our set!”

“Right,” Izzy followed Clary onto the stage and after a moment or so, INSTITUTE began their set. Magnus looked to Camille and shook his head.

“Don’t provoke them, please?”

”Provo- Magnus! She started it!”

Magnus crossed his arms and watched as Alec began to speak to the crowd, “just… leave them.”

INSTITUTE began their setlist, Magnus watched from the side of the stage. Whenever the lyrics spoke bad about somebody, Magnus knew Alec’s hate was directed to him. Luckily for him it wasn’t long until he’d apologise, with the help of Hayley of course.

The time seemed to fly by and soon enough Paramore were near the end of their setlist, already onto Misery Business, Magnus was the other side of the stage watching with joy and also feeling the nerves. He was going to sing with Hayley Williams and just hope that Alec would accept his apology. They could stop Camille before she had a chance to go through with her plan, he was sure.

Part way through the song, Camille left the side of the stage and found where the technical crew were running the system from, she could see the system where they were feeding the live video footage through to the screen on the back of the stage. She rushed up to the man who was stationed there and whispered a lie into his ear, believing the lie, he got up and rushed to help with the error that Camille had made up. In the time she had, she took the USB drive out and put it into the computer, she was finding the file as the slow bridge of the song started and she quickly opened it, bursting into a cackle as the video played and the audience’s reactions could be heard. 

Whilst the instrumental played, Camille wandered back from the system. She was grabbed suddenly by the wrist and received a glare from Hayley who was still holding her microphone. Hayley quickly pulled the drive from the system and then dragged Camille back in the direction of the stage. Just as the instrumental finished Hayley released her grip on the woman and made sure she was in the centre of the stage. 

* * * * *

Isabelle screamed and covered her mouth, she looked to her brother who seemed shocked by the whole scenario, they were able to watch the live feed of the concert, of course when the live feed showed footage of Alec and Magnus the siblings began to freak out. Alec was up and out of the room immediately, he ran towards the stage where they were just finishing Misery Business. He stopped at the side of the stage and could see Magnus slowly making his way onto the stage, with a look of anger covering his face. 

When the song ended Hayley spoke up.

”I’d like to apologise to you all for that, actually, perhaps Camille Belcourt should. After all, she’s the one who blackmailed Magnus Bane to break up with Alec Lightwood, threatening to leak this footage,” Alec slowly made his way onto the stage, in a state of shock, “please, if you were filming that song, please delete the footage. Alec and Magnus don’t deserve anything like this!”

Members of security came onto the stage and took Camille off a moment later, she battled against them but they still managed to take her away.

Hayley noticed that both Magnus and Alec had joined her on the stage, she turned to Alec and flashed a smile, “he never wanted to leave you, Alec, never.”

Alec looked to Magnus who was doing his best to smile, he looked out to the crowd and then back to Hayley.

”I’d like to ask both of you to stay on the stage for this last song,” she moved to Alec and placed an arm around his shoulders, “well Magnus already knew he’d be on stage for it anyway, but you didn’t so… Take a seat I guess.”

When ‘Still Into You’ began, Magnus made his way over to Alec as they sat on the edge of the stage. He spoke to Alec throughout the song, explaining everything in full, but Alec didn’t need the full explanation. He felt the tears in his eyes as he remembered the footage playing, but he stayed strong and instead placed a kiss on Magnus’s cheek. He even let his hand slip into Magnus’s throughout the song. 

Magnus was soon given the mic and he continued the song, singing it directly to Alec. The INSTITUTE singer leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder as he sang, the anger he had felt was turning into happiness. 

Magnus had wanted Alec all along, of course. Looking back at it all, Magnus was clearly acting odd. 

As Hayley began to sing again, Magnus leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss on Alec’s lips, he definitely missed how it felt.

“I’m so sorry Alec.”

”I love you, thank you for trying to protect me Magnus.”

“I love you too,” Magnus smiled, he pulled Alec up again as the song finished and thanked Hayley with a hug. Alec smiled to her and followed Magnus off stage, keeping a tight grip on his hand.

* * * * *

Alec and Magnus quickly recorded a video together to explain what had really happened, the truth about the break up, the truth about Camille. They decided that they’d be together again, because Alec felt miserable without Magnus, and Magnus never wanted to leave Alec in the first place. 

People were cautious to begin with, but Magnus proved he loved Alec by his romantic gestures. He even helped the band with ideas for new music.

Camille may have made a bold move, but it backfired. There was a boycott of the Belcourt’s record label, Magnus and Alec were now happy. The world knew about the Belcourt’s tricky ways and soon enough The Belcourt Record label was over with.

Of course the media rushed to cover the story of the video that was leaked at the concert, parents attending with their young teenager children complained even with the explanation of the truth, and even though they had pleaded with the crowd to delete the footage, it was still leaked online.

Alec was angry to begin with, as was Magnus, but as the time past it only gave them more press, more people flocking to find out who they were.

Leaked, private footage that they weren’t aware of was making them famous.

_INSTITUTE’S ALEC LIGHTWOOD AND MAGNUS BANE: CAUGHT UNDER COVERS_

_At the first concert of the ‘Tour For Four’, fans of Paramore, INSTITUTE, Jace and Lydia, and Magnus Bane were expecting an unforgettable night - and an unforgettable night they were given. During Paramore’s set, in the panultimate song, the screen which was projecting a live video feed of the concert suddenly showed a private home video of Alec Lightwood and Magnus Bane in the prime of their relationship._

_Some fans were shocked by the footage and took to Twitter to air their views._

_**Jess** @Jessicaxoxo_   
_Did not expect to see Alec Lightwood’s ass at the #TourForFour_

_**Kingsley** @kingandkingsmen_   
_at least we know Magnus doesn’t adhere to stereotypes #TourForFour_

_**parawhore** @heavennhell_   
_I don’t think any of us needed to see that #TourForFour_

_Of course it was claimed that this was set up by Magnus’s then girlfriend, Camille Belcourt, but there are some that think it was actually a puclicity stunt that Magnus and Alec planned as their big ‘reunion’._

_What do you think?_

Alec groaned as he finished the article, “oh yes,” he hissed, “yes, I wanted the whole world to see my ass just so you and I had a gimmick to us getting back together. I hate media.”

”I do too,” Magnus frowned as he placed his arms around Alec, “what did you do last time you were angry at the media?”

”We made a music video that would dismiss the rumours about Clary and I.”

Magnus smiled slightly, “well, don’t you think it’s a perfect chance to make a video for that Technology song Simon was singing the other day?”

”I suppose that could work,” Alec nodded slowly, “how about, it’s the perspective of someone that doesn’t take their eyes off their phone? Ignoring the world around them.”

“Good thinking so far…”

”And they’re on a social media site the whole time, like Instagram,” Alec was grinning as he spoke about the idea, “and stuff shows up which is like… To do with us, you know?”

”I get what you mean, put the idea to the test.”

Alec leaned over to kiss Magnus, he smiled against the pop star’s lips, “I do love you, you know.”

”I do now, and I love you too.”

* * * * * 

It really did seem as though their music video for ‘Technology’ had gotten multiple messages through to the media and fans. The song was first written because Simon was mimicking Jace’s multiple selfies on, the joke had ended up becoming the third verse in the new song, the song hadn’t been released to the public yet - the only thing people had seen about it was from Izzy’s Snapchat when she was recording Simon making fun of Jace. They had no clue that it was going to turn into a new song. 

It was, as always, a mixed reception - but most people seemed to enjoy the new song and video once it was released. Alec had Magnus to thank of course, he had after all helped with the idea. 

Everything that had happened to the two men wasn’t ignored, they embraced the difficulties they went through - because in the end, they got their happy ending and Camille got her comeuppance.


End file.
